Take Me With You
by Troublesque
Summary: Urahara leaves on a business trip, leaving poor Ichigo all alone. When the blonde returns, Ichigo fully intends to turn him away but Urahara's simple charm leaves him in a tough decision. Ichigo will just have to put his foot down this time.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I found a picture of Urahara and Ichigo on some girl's french website and immediately I was swamped with ideas to write this story. This couple never really struck me as one that would particularly 'work out' but now that I've completed it, I rather like it. It won't ever top my first Bleach pairing (for those IchiHitsu lovers like me) but it's a very possible pairing and I had a great time writing this piece. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He had heard the front door slam, his room was right over the entry way, as his room slightly shook. It wasn't his family: the old man currently busy with his clinic, Karin was at practice with the rest of the little pipsqueaks on the western soccer field for tomorrow's game, and Yuzu had just left for grocery shopping. So there really was only one person on his mind that would have the audacity to let themselves into the house without anyone answering.<p>

Truth be told, he had watched them turn the corner down the street and walk all the way to his door. A rock beat blared thru the headphones on his ears, the end of a pencil stuck in between his teeth as he gnawed and glared at the workbook before him. Man he really hated math. He wasn't bad at it or anything, no he excelled greatly, it was just _he_ always seemed to show up whenever he was doing it.

The door to his room opened, creating a cross breeze with the open window he was sitting by, his unusual bright copper colored hair ruffling in the sudden burst of wind. He kept his eyes trained on the paper before him, glaring at the current problem and jotting down numbers. A figure walked into the room, stopped to look at him and continued forward, a black jacket with a white and green striped hat discarded on the computer chair as a small cane was set to lean up against it.

He felt rather than saw, the person moving out of his peripheral sight, as the bed he was curled up on dipped, a hot weight settling in behind him. Brown pant legs sliding on either side of his body as cream covered arms slinked around his waist, pulling him back into a taunt chest. He had to keep a shiver from running down his spine at the pleasant temperature change and kept his eyes focused on the paper ahead of him.

A long, slim finger moved and tapped against the workbook, and he scowled before he grabbed the pencil from his mouth and furiously erased the mistake that was pointed out to him. He still felt the blush creep up on his cheeks as he fixed his mistake, warm breath ghosting on his neck. Lips pressed quickly before drawing back and he faintly heard the grind of a lighter before he smelled the smoke of a cigarette.

He finished the last problem and flipped the page to some blank ones, sticking the pencil back into his mouth, his hand then reaching towards his music player, turning down the volume a bit before he relaxed into the body behind him. He congratulated himself on remembering to open the window, the smoke wafting out in to the pink sky.

The arm wrapped around his waist had managed to slip underneath the dark grey t-shirt he was wearing, a thumb rubbing back and forth across his skin absentmindedly as the owner of that hand starred out the window, smoking the cigarette. It was getting harder to concentrate, his eyes threatening to shut and block out everything except that small feeling, the matter of completing this weekend's homework pushed to the back of his mind.

His eyes glanced to the side, happy that the rain outside was falling straight down from the now lack of wind and the short stub of the cigarette between fingers. The cancerous stick disappeared before returning to his vision only to get snubbed out on the concrete of the window sill and thrown into the trash at the end of his bed. He snort as the figure behind him took a deep breath in, pressing even closer to him as the hand that once held the cigarette wrapped around his body too.

He focused back on his workbook, completing another problem as fingers slipped down to play along the waistline of his sweatpants, pushing down past the band to rub against his stirring arousal. Cursing the hand that brought him to full hardness within seconds, he tried to concentrate more on his workbook and less on that hand.

Teeth grabbed onto the cord to his headphones, pulling it back off of his ear before nipping on his neck, traveling upwards, lips played with the shell of his ear had his eyes rolling backwards into his head. The free hand roaming up so fingers circled around perky nipples and tugging, small shots of electricity shocking his body as he leaned more fully backwards. The ministrations felt wonderful but if they didn't stop soon, there was going to be a quick ending.

And then there was the sudden squeeze of fingers on his dick and quick arousing pinches to his nipples had his eyes widening as his body tensing before releasing that sweet pressure that somehow bubbled up inside of his abdomen. Ichigo was both relieved and _very_ upset at the fact that he just had an orgasm but way too fast for him to enjoy it. How embarrassing.

"Ichigo."

Hot breath blew over his ear and neck, a shiver running down his spine.

"I've missed you."

'_Stupid…old…man…'_ Ichigo growled, throwing his workbook and pencil away from him, not caring that they fell off the end of the bed along with the headphones he ripped off his head. He was grateful as the hands disappeared from his body as he pushed himself forward before spinning around to his knees, his arms automatically reaching to cup an unshaven face as he brought their heads together, attaching their lips in a hungry kiss.

Ichigo sprawled himself across the other as they fell backwards onto the bed, his legs straddling hips as their heads turned opposite ways a little, mouths opening up and tongues tangling together. A hand snuck down the back of his sweatpants, grabbing a bare butt cheek and squeezing. "Damnit Kisuke," He growled as he pulled back from the kiss. "Stop grabbing my ass."

"But I like your ass." Mischievous eyes twinkled as the corners of them crinkled while he smiled.

He rolled his eyes in frustration, not wanting to take that conversation any further he kissed the old man again, bending down and sliding his body across the others. Ichigo could feel the faint hardness that was once pressed against his backside grow larger, and he held back a burst of laughter. His breath left his chest as lips and a hot tongue attached to the pulse beating erratically in his neck, another soft spot of his the old man loved to expose.

Hot fingers roamed up Ichigo's body, taking the dark grey shirt he was wearing with them, pulling the soft material up over his head. It was dropped to the floor, forgotten as Kisuke rolled them over, putting Ichigo on the bottom. His hands made quick work of the pair of sweatpants and boxers the boy wore, dragging them down to his knees in order to prevent Ichigo from moving around too much. Their lips pressed together and he firmly took control, pinning the carrot top's arms to his side as he laid kissed and small licks in a trail down the tanned toned body of the boy underneath him.

"This…isn't fair!" Ichigo whined as he struggled against the hold on his arms.

"Ha~ah?" Kisuke hummed, his mouth open and his tongue laving on a slightly protruding hipbone before he retracted the muscle. "What's not fair?"

A blush crept over the bridge of the teen's nose and he avoided eye contact, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper. "I'm naked and you're not…"

The blonde chuckled before he pushed himself up, releasing the boy's arms and grabbed the hem of his cream colored shirt and pulled it up over his head, dropping it to the floor. He had to suppress his own shiver at not only the cold from the weather but the hot hands of the teen that instantly traced the lines of his abdomen. Kisuke repossessed Ichigo's arms, forcing them down to the bed while he worked on continuing his previous actions.

"Ki…suke…" Ichigo's voice trembled as the elder male moved on with his task. He already felt light headed his vision spinning in circles just by being in the man's presence so why did the blonde have to go and continue to sweep him off his feet. "Don't…"

The blonde came to his objective, lowering his head and sticking out his tongue again, the tip just barely grazing against naturally golden balls as he traced a line up the underside of the boy's cock. Yes, he had heard Ichigo's weak plead for him to stop but he ignored it. Knowing him the way Kisuke did, Ichigo probably thought he was forcing himself but of course that wasn't the truth. "I need my Ichigo fix." He simply said, his teeth caressingly dragging down the extra skin before his lips encased the tip of the carrot top's erection.

Ichigo gasped shakily, his back arching at the sudden suction on his dick as he tried to pry himself away from the older male. But Kisuke's hands hand somehow managed to grip his hips as well, keeping them down on the mattress as the blonde drew more of his cock into his mouth. It was portrayed backwards a little—Kisuke was always a man of few words, that were in all seriousness, but when it came to sex his mouth was sinfully wicked. It didn't matter if that mouth was occupied with Ichigo or whispering dirty thoughts about his perverted fantasies, it never failed to turn Ichigo on.

The carrot top had always been on the sensitive side but as Kisuke worked more of his mouth around Ichigo's erection, he noticed that the boy was reacting a lot more than usual. That piqued his interest and he wondered if any of the boy's other weak spots would be hypersensitive. He hummed in satisfaction, wanting nothing more to see if his theories could be proven right. Kisuke pulled back from the carrot top's arousal, leaving a burning kiss on it as he cleared his throat and spoke. "Put your hands by your head Ichigo."

He felt Kisuke release his hold on his arms but he instead reached for the man. "But—" He pouted as the blonde just shook his head. Ichigo did as he was told and threw his arms up, his hands grasping at the pillow and bringing it down to rest against the top of his head. He would need it.

Kisuke's eyes darkened as the teen listened to him, his fingers already massaging the muscles in the carrot top's thighs before he hooked his hands underneath the back of Ichigo's knees, forcing him to raise his legs up and pushing them apart more. He leaned forward, his mouth sucking in a ball one at a time and rolling it gently around in his mouth, feeling the silky velvet that he loved to taste on his tongue.

Ichigo's hips wiggled but the blonde let it slide as his hands rubbed soothingly down the back of the carrot top's thighs, one hand cupping the sac and moving it away as the fingers on his other hand spread the taunt ass cheeks a little more. Kisuke licked his lips at the sight of the contracted twitching hole, knowing that it was mostly because of Ichigo's embarrassment of being looked at so intimately. "Where's the lube Ichgio." His voice almost betrayed him, coming out a little hoarser than he'd expected.

The carrot top's arm disappeared into his pillow case, grasping at the cylinder squeeze bottle that fit perfectly into his palm, handing it immediately to the blonde. Kisuke raise an eyebrow, knowing with prior experience that _wasn't_ where Ichigo had normally kept it but saving the question for a later time. His thumb pressed down on the cap, and he poured it onto his opposite hand, a small pool forming before he purposely let some of the oil drip down onto the red twitching hole he was just about to violate.

Recapping and tossing the bottle to the side near the wall, he didn't wait for the room temperature oil to warm in his hand, immediately sliding two of his fingers deep into Ichigo. Kisuke knew he'd reap what he sowed later with the boy, treating Ichgio's body rough after the long period of time away from each other, but damn the consequences now. Just knowing he was able to see the carrot top today had sent his flaccid cock into a raging hard on.

Ichigo whimpered in discomfort at the sudden pain that spike along his back, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and thought only of the pleasure. He knew his body wanted to reject the foreign object and he willed himself to relax, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His brief serene state of mind was cut short as the fingers inside of him moved, plunging, twisting and spreading apart as more joined in beside them. He bit his lip to silence himself, his hands grasping at the pillow above his head.

He had heard the cap of the lube snapping open again but he didn't pay attention after that because Kisuke's lips were pressing against his cock again, the blonde's tongue dancing along the vein that throbbed on the underside. The combination of a mouth on his erection and fingers thrusting inside of him melted together, boiling up the pit in his stomach just before those fingers brushed across his prostate, another orgasm washing over his body.

Kisuke's lips were covering Ichgio's, his tongue forcing its way into the boy's mouth, claiming complete dominance and the carrot top was more than willing to hand it over. Kisuke had coaxed Ichigo's tongue to follow back into his own mouth, the boy numbly following as he floated up on his clouds of bliss. Kisuke took that opportunity and grabbed his own hardened flesh with his hand, the head of his cock rubbing against the puckered hole of the boy and pressing in swiftly, a groan leaving his mouth at the sheer joy it was to have himself buried back inside Ichgio.

"O-oh, fuck…" Ichigo breathed, his brown eyes widening and hands flying up to grasp at Kisuke's biceps in order to keep his sanity, not that it was working well. The blonde had already attached his mouth to the side of the carrot top's neck, teeth biting, lips sucking, tongue stroking at the thundering pulse. Ichigo didn't even care that he'd have a hickey, just the pleasure of having Kisuke inside him made the butterflies reappear back in his stomach.

The carrot top shifted his hips a little from side to side, his insides clenching rhythmically as he got used to the feeling again and Kisuke grasped his hips. "Stop moving." He rasped, his breaths deep and shaky. He could barely keep himself in check from thrusting into the boy, his control slipping at the soft moans of want slipping past Ichigo's lips. He took a deep breath to calm himself and he lifted his head from the boy's shoulder, kissing Ichigo soundly and resting their foreheads together. The way the carrot top's eyes were half lidded, his brown eyes hazy with desire had him giving in.

"Yesss." Ichigo hissed as the elder male started to move, his fingers squeezing on Kisuke's arms as the blonde thrust into him.

"Yeah," Kisuke had forgotten how damn great it felt to be connected with the younger boy. He rested on a forearm, bent and leaning over Ichigo's head, his other hand stroking the teen's side as their pace was slow. The carrot top rubbed his legs against Kisuke before he lifted his legs and wrapping them around the blonde, his ankles locking together as he used the new position to pull his hips closer as the man thrust into him. "Definitely missed this."

"Ki…Kisuke…ah-ha…" Ichigo's hands moved up from the man's arms to his neck, fingers tangling in the dirty blonde hairs as the base of Kisuke's neck and he pulled himself up, still rocking their hips together, his mouth pressing pleading kisses along the jaw shadowed with stubble. "Kisuke please, I need more."

"Who am I to deny you?" Kisuke responded, retaking possession of the boy's mouth as he maneuvered his arms to slip behind the back of the carrot top's knees, pushing his tanned legs towards his body and giving the blonde a better angle to work with.

"Oh god, yes…yes…" Ichigo moaned, his feet waving in the air as the blonde's cock was able to thrust into him deeper, constantly brushing against his prostate. Fire raced through his veins but with his hips in the position he was currently in, he couldn't do much to help his own cause. So he settled with contracting his muscles in his rear.

"Shit Ichgio, you can't do that." The blonde groaned and had to stop for a moment and catch his breath. "I'm barely holding back here."

"Stop worrying about it damnit." He said, thumbs brushing against Kisuke's cheek bones. "I need this, _you_ need this."

Kisuke's eyes flashed with a number of things: desire, longing, passion and fear. He pushed Ichigo's legs closer to his tanned chest and moved to his knees, giving himself the perfect leverage to piston himself inside the boy. Ichigo's hands left his face, grabbing desperately at the pillow above his head and panting loudly, arching his back and trying to meet the thrusts. The blonde bent his body forward, those perky nipples of the boy too tempting to pass up.

His hands moved, one fisting into the sheets underneath his body, the other pulling at his hair as he repeated the older male's name. "Kisuke…Kisuke…Kisuke…" The little nips and sucks the blonde was preforming on his nipples sent little shocks of electricity down to his groin but it still wasn't enough, he needed more. "Please…Kisuke, please…." He pleaded, tears beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes from the overwhelming pressure that was building.

He knew exactly what the carrot top needed and he moved accordingly. He unwrapped one of his arms from behind Ichigo's leg, his fingers rubbing small circles down the tan abdomen until it reached the weeping, neglected member. His fingers ghosted, a ticklish sensation Kisuke knew Ichigo loved rather than to have a firm hand clenched around his cock. The boy's erection jumped and twitched, balls constricting and Kisuke used his thumb and forefinger to gently massage the head of Ichigo's dick.

"F-fah-ck!" Ichigo screamed, his orgasm blasting him full force. His chest heaved, trying to bring oxygen back into his body as his body tightening, the muscles in his ass constricting hard.

"Damn Ichigo." Kisuke hissed as the boy's body tightened, his hips thrusting forward a few more times before he allowed his own orgasm to wash over his body.

The carrot top groaned as the blonde let his legs slowly drop to the bed on either side of him, his muscles a little stiff from the unexpected position. His body twitching with aftershocks as his arms slowly moved, sliding over Kisuke's shoulders and dragging him down against his body. Ignoring the evidence of their activities that smeared between them, they kissed slow and languid.

Kisuke rolled to the side, his back to the wall and smile as Ichigo instantly turned with him, nuzzling his nose into the blonde's neck. The carrot top heaved a sigh and he wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close as the coolness of the weather started to seep into their overly heated flesh. A cold burst of air breezed in and Ichigo shivered in his arms so he grabbed a blanket that had almost been shoved off by their actions with his foot and maneuvered it up to cover both of their bodies.

"I had every intention of kicking you out y'know…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Is that so." Kisuke replied, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of holding the boy so close again.

"You just left me here."

"With good intentions."

"Don't do it again."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Take me with you."

Ichigo's hand moved and rested over the now steady heartbeat of the older male, feeling the slight throb of the important organ beneath his fingers and Kisuke opened his eyes and looked down, straight into big brown eyes. "Alright." He sighed in defeat, cupping the tanned cheek and kissing the corner of Ichigo's mouth. "I'll take you next time." He said as his hand slid around to the back of the boy's head and pressed it against his neck again and closed his eyes. _'What am I going to do with you?'_ The question wasn't really a concern. He enjoyed the fact that Ichigo wanted to be with him, even while he was gone on business.

"Kisuke…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"…"

"Kisuke?"

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
